Amazing Brother
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Sequel to I Hate You by Daphrose. After learning of his sister's hatred for herself, Leo sets about himself to tell Bree otherwise. I don't own Lab Rats, or I Hate Me Too by Daphrose. R&R! Mention of suicide. Low T.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've done a one-shot. I know I should be working on Doing It Better, but the last original episode of season 2 isn't quite done. I decided I would rather write the sequel to Daphrose's story, I Hate Me Too. Besides, it's not like Doing It Better isn't going to be updated for a while. Recapturing Our First Love will have to be broken into three parts, however, since I haven't reached said endpoint yet.**

 **Anyways, I don't own Lab Rats, or I Hate Me Too by Daphrose. Enjoy the one-shot!**

 **Note: I think I'm turning into Daphrose a bit. Also, I don't own afsp, Listen to the Sound by Building 429 and I don't own the famous speaker.**

The pain Leo felt went beyond ordinary pain. This pain was mind-numbing pain, almost like the time his arm got crushed by the school beam. To hear that his sister hated herself knocked the breath out of him. His tongue felt as if it had gone a week without water. He could still recall his sister's words, which had now seemed to have carved itself into his mind.

His sister hated herself? And she thought he did too? That wasn't true! He loved Bree as a sister! She was the best one he could ever have. The family wasn't lying when they told Bree that. Why didn't she believe them? Did Mr. Davenport, Chase, Adam, or Tasha know about this?

He recalled the last stanza he read. Leo didn't remember it that well, but it had to do with a mask and running her through. When was Bree going to learn that she was perfect? Leo had a good clue, but the only problem was he didn't know where his sister was. Otherwise, he would be with her rather than in the kitchen, contemplating the possible reasons as to why her sister hated herself.

Leo could feel the disgust emanating from the journal. It was disgusting, almost revolting that something could cause her sister to look at herself that way. Staring at the glass of water that he had poured himself, Leo couldn't help but think of look at the glass in sorrow. Just how much pain was his sister in? Was she drowning inside just like the water in his glass?

Not being able to take it anymore, Leo dumped the contents down the sink and headed upstairs into his room to think. Didn't she know that her family saw her hurting? Didn't she know that _he_ was hurting? The more Leo thought about it, the more he realized that he had actually hated himself at one point as well. Back when his father died and his mother was still going out with Mr. Davenport, he had felt a sense of emptiness, feeling as if he would lose Tasha and be alone. He felt as if his life didn't matter to anyone else. Leo kept it inside, refusing to tell anyone. After all, if he told someone his feelings that he thought he was losing Tasha, people would deem him crazy, right?

That's what Leo originally thought, too. It wasn't until one of his old friends learned about his experience and handed him the answer he was searching for. It was a Bible, and it talked about Jesus's unconditional love. Leo was stunned upon reading about this Jesus character. Given Jesus's power, he could have easily snapped his fingers and he wouldn't have to suffer. He did, however, because he _loved_ them. Jesus loved the athletes, the drug dealers, the criminals, the blind, and Jesus even loved him. It was on that day that Leo decided to truly accept Jesus Christ as his savior and allow him to take control of his life. Since he did, Leo has never felt happier.

Looking around the room on his bookshelf, Leo noticed a tattered book sticking out and smiled. Leo recognized it to be the book he was looking for, so he took it out. After wiping the smudge on the cover, Leo saw two of the world's most powerful words.

The Bible.

Now Leo just had to figure out how he should approach his sister.

 **Bree's POV**

Surprisingly, Leo didn't show up later that day to comfort me. Not that it would have made a difference. An even bigger surprise, Leo didn't even mention it to any of his family members. Instead, he's so wrapped up in a project that apart from taking a few pictures with me or spending time with me, I haven't seen him that much. In fact, he doesn't even come down for dinner anymore! Yet, somehow, Leo remains his cheery self.

It's been one month since Leo read my poem. I don't think anyone else knows about the poem. Or if they did, they haven't said anything about it. Anyways, it's a boring Tuesday and Principal Perry decides it would be fun to torture the school by having an assembly meeting, even though we just had one last Friday. So here I am with the entire school listening to some famous speaker go on and on about finding himself or whatever.

"But in order to do so, you have to learn to love yourself. I'd like to thank Mr. Leo Dooley for inviting me to come here today," the famous speaker, Donnie Thruman Jr, stated. "And I believe Leo has something to add to that. Come on up, Mr. Leo Dooley!"

I perked up as soon as I heard Leo's name. Leo had invited Donnie Thurman over and was now going to say something? I had a gut feeling I knew what he was about to talk about, and I didn't like it one bit.

People clapped as Leo Dooley made his way onto the stage, evidently unprofessional given his attire. The only professional part about Leo was the piece of paper he had with him. Leo took a deep breath as he spoke into the microphone, "First of all, I would like to thank Donnie for coming out here today. The second thing is I hope my sister, Bree was listening."

Yup. Here is comes. As much as I wanted to yell at Leo to stop this, I didn't want to make a scene. After all, the entire school was here.

"Before I delve into my speech about the reason for the video and other stuff, please watch this video."

I let out a sigh of inward relief as Leo Dooley walked over to a laptop and plugged the CD in. At first, nothing showed up. Finally, Leo showed up on screen holding out a piece of paper.

"Luke 6: 27 says, "But I say to you who hear, Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you,"" Leo started. "This is one of the harder things to do, but it's true. Someone might yell at you and say "I hate you!" However, you still have to do good to them. You have to remind them.

"And you can remind them with love."

Several images of the Davenport family having dinner together played every few seconds. Suddenly, the images stopped and turned to one face alone, Mr. Davenport's face.

 _"Mr. Davenport, what would you do for Bree?"_ Leo's voice asked off-screen.

 _"Everything. I'd do anything for her because I love her. She's one of my kids,"_ Mr. Davenport answered, looking straight into the camera.

The camera then moved to Tasha Davenport, my surrogate mother and Leo's mom. "Tasha, do you like Bree? What do you like about her?"

"I like her because she's the easiest for me to understand. She's my daughter; and I couldn't have asked for a better one," Tasha answered, her arm wrapped around Mr. Davenport's shoulder.

The scene changed to Adam working out in a muscle shirt and lifting weights. Several of the girls looked to Adam who sheepishly waved. "Adam, can I ask you a couple of questions?" Leo asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Do you protect Bree from harm?"

Adam frowned. "Of course I protect her! Why wouldn't I? Is she in trouble?" Adam asked, his face turning into worry in an instant.

"Not physically. Next question: you and Bree are hanging out when someone comes over and asks why you hang out with her rather than the football team. What is your response?" Leo questioned.

"Well, I'd say, "One, I like hanging out with my sister. Two, I don't give a hoot what you think of it. I'll hang out with Bree because I love her. She's always there for others, and that's different from abandoning others like the other popular students do.""

"Thank you, Adam. Carry on."

Adam did so. The screen shifted once again. This time, Chase was at the table doing school work.

"Hey, Chase. Do you mind answering some questions?"

"Sure," Chase answered, barely looking up from his homework.

"Chase, I need your undivided attention, okay?"

"All right," Chase sighed. He put his pencil down and looked straight into the camera. "Is this for a class or something, because I-"

"Chase, who do you look up to in the family the most and why?" Leo asked.

I already knew Chase's answer before Chase answered. I mean, this whole video is centered on what people like about me.

"Bree. I can count on her to be brave and do the right thing. She saved my rear end more times than I can imagine on missions, and I'm thankful for that. I'd do anything for her."

The video ended. Some of the people clapped, but not a whole lot. When the clapping died down, Leo spoke into the microphone.

"As you can see, that focused all on my sister. As to why, about a month ago right before I started this project, I came across a poem by my sister talking about how she hates herself. It hurt to know that she thought of herself that way. I found myself writing this letter to her during the time I made this video. To my sister, I know you are upset, but I want to help you. I have felt the same way as you are now feeling.

"Shortly before the time I met my father, I felt a sense of emptiness, feeling as if I would lose Tasha and be alone. I felt as if… as if my _life_ didn't matter to anyone else. Now, granted, being the dumb teenager, I kept it inside, refusing to tell anyone. After all, if I told someone his feelings that he thought he was losing Tasha, people would deem me crazy, right?

"That's what I originally thought, too. It wasn't until one of my old friends learned about his experience and handed me the answer I was searching for. Not to be all religious and that, but it was a Bible, and it talked about Jesus's unconditional love. After some reading, I decided to truly accept Jesus Christ as my savior and allow him to take control of my life. Since I did, I have never felt happier.

"Unfortunately, it is time I pass that down to someone who needs it more than me. I'd like to present my bible to my sister, Bree Davenport." Leo walked off the stage and headed down over to where I was seated. "You're not alone, Bree. Please know that?"

"I know, but-"

"But nothing," Leo interrupted. "You think you're the only one that looks down on yourself? You're not! In 2013, someone committed suicide every thirteen minutes. You are _not_ alone, and I think I can say for everyone here that they have felt this before. Those here just simply moved on. And me, Chase, Adam, Mr. Davenport, we are all going to help with that. Just let us in and let us love you," Leo stated his voice a whisper to those around him.

There was nothing but silence. I thought about what Leo had set up today and I realized that he was right. I needed to move on. It wouldn't be easy, however, but with the emotional support and Leo by my side, I think I could handle it. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. "Okay," I stated. "I'll try."

The auditorium broke into a ruckus as Leo and I hugged in front of the auditorium. There will still many unknowns as to what would become of my depression. However, for once, I wasn't worried.

My family and freiends were by my side.

And most importantly, Leo was too.

 **A/N: Okay, sappy ending, but that's what people wanted. I'll leave you the review button while I log off. I only have five minutes before class ends. Ciao!**


End file.
